


the assistant

by unanevee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because I can, But she is not allowed to use it, Does that make sense? It totally does idk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hux holding a lightsaber is my sexuality, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kylo is like a big bro, My First Fanfic, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader is force sensitive, Slow Burn, Sniper Armitage Hux, Snoke Being a Dick, but i'm going to ignore some stuff from tros, i'll try to keep it as canon as possible, i'm excited lmao, jedi!reader, lets gooo, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanevee/pseuds/unanevee
Summary: you are an apprentice raised by supreme leader snoke to become a dark jedi, but you messed up big time and now he's sending you to starkiller base where you're trained by kylo ren and where you have to be general Hux's secretary.You don't like it one bit, but feelings ensue.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. the assistant

**Author's Note:**

> hello there,  
> Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction that i'm writing and i hope it's any good.  
> i don't know if this is ever done before, but i liked the concept. Hux is my favorite character(my baby boy) and i really wanted to write this.  
> i'll try to keep it as canon as possible and not write the character out of character. i'm sticking to all the canon things that happened in the movies, but maybe change a few things.
> 
> have fun reading

Ever since you arrived it hasn't stopped snowing and your mood only worsened. Why did Snoke had to send you here of all places? Why not some deserted planet where there was only sun and you could die of a heatstroke? That sounded much better in your head than freezing your ass of on this kriffing planet. You pondered to yourself if you ever wanted to leave the ship you arrived in with your fellow passengers that already left.  
You sighed and stood up and grabbed your lightsaber and your bag full of clothes.  
“better not fuck this up aswell” you thought to yourself.  
As you walked out of the ship and into Starkiller the first thing you saw where all the enigneers working on the TIE fighters and the stormtroopers guarding their posts around the base. busy place you thought to yourself as you walked further inside.  
once you where standing on the hangar you heard your name and when you turn around and saw a younger guy around your age stare at you. you felt the nervousness dripping of off him as you stared at him and looked him up and down. His body stiffened when you walked closer to him and you stopped in your tracks. Must be Ren's fault that he is so nervous you thought to yourself and sighed. 

“better be nice to him.” you thought as you put up your fakest smile you could muster. he relaxed a bit at that, but still as nervous.

“yes that's me.” you say to him. He smiled a little at you. 

“My name is lieutenant Mitaka, General Hux ordered me to accompany you to him and commander Ren who are waiting for you to talk to supreme leader Snoke, i'll walk you to them.” he says as he walks forward. you sigh as you follow him. The only thing you wanted to do right now was sleep and not wake up for about a year. 

As you followed him, you looked around you. Everything looked the same and you were sure you already knew you where lost. Do they even have a map here? How would you know if you accidentally walked in the mens washroom. you sighed for the hundreth time today as you followed Mitaka who was still nervous. You looked at him and wondered why a guy like him worked here. you could snap his back if you wanted to, that's how fragile he looked.  
He walked you to the elevator and pressed the button. When the elevator arrived he didn't walk in and looked at you. 

“it's only a floor below, so i don't have to acompany you there. they are waiting for you there, i'll take your stuff and put them in your room. i'm sure they will tell you where it is after you're done with them.” he told you as he grabbed your bag. when you walked into the elevator you turned around and looked at him.

“thank you.” you said. he looked suprised, as if nobody ever said that to him. he gave you a nod and he walked away when the door closed.

There was absolutely no sound in the elevator and it drove you mad. you wanted to punch the walls, but before you could the doors opened. you walked out of the elevator and into the hallway. that's when you heard it, two bickering voices. 

“Ugh, great” you muttered under your breath as you keep walking. You don't want to deal with those two right now.

As you round the corner you saw them standing there and you just knew that you're going to lose your shit. You didn't want to be here and you thought about going back to the bridge, steal a ship and fly right into the sun. You gathered all your courage and walked towards them.

“Ladies, i know your marriage is falling apart, but i really want to get this over with and go to sleep. So give each other a kiss and make it up.” you say with a smirk. The men before you turned around and you're met with an ice cold glance from one man and aboslute silence from the other. you felt the anger radiate from his body and you felt his glare through his mask. you knew your stay here was going to be hard.

“Finally you're here, i thought you already gave up and left the Finalizer.” Hux spoke first. this time he was met with your glare. “I wouldn't like to miss you making puppy dog eyes to the supreme leader hux, it's the only good thing about this fucking planet” you say with a fake smile. Before Hux could say anything back the doors in front of you opened and everyone stiffened. you sensed the dread in the other room.

You looked besides you at hux.

“Well, ladies first.” you say to him.

If looks could kill you'd be dead by now.


	2. A word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A word with Snoke and Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I didn't give Kylo any sentences, but him being there just felt right. Hope you like this chapter.

The ride in the elevator was silent but quick. The door opened and the three of you walked out into the room.  
The first thing that caught your eye was the projection of Snoke on his throne. Silent and with his eyes closes, but you could feel his power even though he wasn't really here. 

"You're late." He said to no one in particular, but you already knew that he was talking to you. He was annoyed.

Hux was the first to talk, quick and certain.  
"Supreme leader, the reason for thi-" Snoke hold up his hand and Hux instantly shut his mouth.  
" I don't have time for excuses, my apprentice should've known better than to be late for her master" Snoke looks at you and you stiffened instantly, trying not to think of anything but failing miserably. You were scared, and that was not an acceptable feeling from Snoke. He sighed.  
"You know best that you should listen to me. I raised you to be a powerful Jedi just like Ren, but both of you still have feelings that are unnecessary. Ignore the pull to the light and consume yourself in the darkness." He said with a sneer. You look over at Kylo, who still hasn't said anything, but you could feel he was also scared. You look back at Snoke who's still has his eyes on you and he continued.  
"It was a big mistake of you to be so careless about a spy, he had valuable information about Luke Skywalker and he just escaped your grasp. This is a big mistake of you, but I'm certain that you know that yourself. So the only thing I can think of to punish you is that you're not allowed to use the force-" you instantly interrupt him without thinking.  
"What?! No I'm not doing-" before you could finish he raised his hand and you couldn't breath. Your hands go to your neck to try to do anything that helps.  
"Ignoring your master? Another mistake. You're going to listen to me. You are not allowed to use the force, only when Ren is training you. And because you just rudely interrupted me, you are also going to work for general Hux. No questions asked." He said.  
You're on your knees when he releases you and you grasp for breath. Work for Hux? What kind of bullshit is that? Apparently Hux had that same thought as he speaks again.  
"Supreme leader, that won't be necessary i-" he started but Snoke held his hand up again.  
"Have I not made myself clear? No further questions asked. I'm sure you two can get along and not kill each other" Snoke said and you knew Hux would rather die than disagree with Snoke. So he led out a sigh. "Yes supreme leader." He sighed.  
Snoke looked at the both of you. "You're dismissed. Ren you stay here, I want to talk to you privately." He said. You look at Kylo as you walk away, and it looked like he rather go with you, but he stayed put.  
You enter the elevator with hux. The ride was silent again.

You let out a breath you didn't know you where holding. Hux looked at you, face blank.  
"He should've killed you when he had the chance. I don't need any help from a traitor." He said.  
"Wow, thanks. I also rather be dead than work for you, but here we are unfortunately." You say sarcastically.  
"How stupid can you be to just "lose" a spy like that. The only thing you needed to do was look at him. If I was superme-." Before hux could finish you grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him against the elevator wall. Zero use of the force,. But filled with rage.  
"Yes, I know. I've already seen the thoughts in your head about him. How you want to be him so bad. It's pathetic. If you were him you would have already killed me when you first saw me. But the thing is you're not him, and you will never EVER be supreme leader. I don't owe you any explanation of what happened, so drop it or I'm going to actually kill you." You threatened. He tried to move, but didn't go far. His eyes looked in yours, cold as ice.  
" It would be wise to not use any of your magic on me, you heard what he said about it. Even though I would love to see what happens with you when I say to him that you still use it, I have things to do so I'm going to let this one slide." He said, still looking you in the eyes as to challenge you to go in his head again.

The elevator door opened and you released him, walking out and him following you straightening his jacket. You look around you and sigh. You didn't know where you were or where you should go. All you wanted to do was go to your room and sleep.

You look back at Hux. He was already walking the other way so you run up to follow him.

"I know we are sworn enemy's and all, but can you please tell me where I'll be staying when I'm here?" You asked him. He turned around and looks at you.  
"Why not use the force to gui- oh wait." He says sarcastically. You look him dead in the eye. If you could use the force you'd already snap his neck and throw him into the Galaxy.  
"You'll be staying in the quarter next to me, the place is empty when my original assistant left." He said.

"Did she go away because you're a pain in the ass?" You asked. He looks at you.

"No, she died of an assassination that was actually for me, but she stood in the way." He said without any feelings to it. You snort. "A shame that she stood in the way." You say when you walk with him to his quarters, not paying attention where you were walking and already forgetting how to get there.  
His lips twitched. "Yes, the person that wanted me dead thought so too. You two would get along if he was still alive."  
Before you could comment on that he stops Infront of a huge door. He pointed to the door besides it.  
"Those are your quarters. I expect from you to be in my office wich is a floor down from here tomorrow morning on 07:00 sharp and help me with all the paperwork. Here's your card for your place and my office. Don't be late." He says as he opened his own door from his quarters and as he walks in closes it immediately so you couldn't really see what was inside.

You sigh 

You open your own door and step inside. It was huge. There was a kitchen on the side, there was a couch and a desk in the middle of the room. At the side a bathroom and then there was the bedroom. You immediately walk to the bedroom and fall into the bed, way too tired to take of your clothes. The only thing on your mind was what Snoke said. "Unnecessary feelings". You were intrigued to know what those feelings where.  
You fell asleep soon after that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. The negotiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo being nice in his own way and hux finally agreeing with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like the story so far. If you have any writing tips for me I would love to see them. Have fun reading :) I also was in a rush for no reason while writing this so I'm probably going to change some things.

You fall on your back, hard, Kylo standing above you. The gym is quiet, except from your breathing and Kylo's. You try to stand up but are way to tired, so you stay on the ground. 

It's been a month since you arrived on Starkiller base and it's been hard. Aside from Kylo kicking your ass every 5 days while you two where training, working with Hux was also hard. Your work became more and more and it wouldn't stop (maybe it's because you refused to call him general or sir and only saying man or dude to him, but that's besides the point). Even though you two where constantly bickering and on each other's throats when there was the chance, you worked perfectly together. It where long days of working all night and basically no sleep. You also ate in his office, Wich was the only way you could eat something while you were on Starkiller. How Hux did this for years was beyond you, and you were confused how he still hasn't dropped dead from lack of sleep. Did he even sleep? Did he even have a bed? You didn't know. 

And then there was Kylo, who constantly had his eyes on you. Since Snoke told you you are not allowed to use your force powers but only when you were training, he made sure that you really didn't. Your first mistake was when you were walking to Hux his office and you didn't want to carry the stack of papers you had with you, so you used the force to lift them up and carry it with you. And of course at that moment Kylo was passing you so he smacked the papers out of your hands and while he was wearing his mask, you still felt his glare. You got the memo then and you spend 5 minutes stacking the papers together again. 

You get of the ground and look Kylo in the eyes. He gets back in a fighting stance and waits.  
"Try to tackle me again." He says bored. You're annoyed. He wasn't taking you seriously. Ever since you began training with him he only had this look of boredom on his face and it made you angry.  
You wait a second and then you charge. You run to Kylo first and then aim for his head. He dodges it and with his fist punches your stomach. He misses. You grab his arm and jump up over his head. When you get on the ground you grab his legs with all your anger and pull it towards you. 

He doesn't move an inch.  
In your frustration you stretch out your hand and he tumbles backwards.  
He catches himself. Standing up he looks at you again, as if to challenge you. Without thinking and with a lot of frustration you run to him again and try to punch him.  
He dodges and grabs you by the throat and slams you into the wall.  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You need to stop running so carelessly, your stand is way to open. Think first and act later. Look at your enemy, see if there is a weakness." He says as he releases you and you slide to the floor couching.  
"It's good that you use it when you're angry, keep it that way. it's enough for today. Bring your lightsaber next week so we can fight with that, and after that meditation." He says while walking to the bench. 

He grabs two bottles of water and throws one to you, hitting you on your head. You grab the bottle and stand up, hand still on your throat. Not using the force was the hardest thing and you were out of it. Your emotions are everywhere and you were sure you're going to lose your shit one of these days.  
You open your bottle and take a sip. 

"I think I already know the answer, but when do you think Snoke will say I can use it again?" You ask.  
Kylo sits back and looks at you for a minute.  
"I don't know. Maybe months, maybe years. I don't know how long he wants to torture you, and I don't think he will forgive you for what you did. I'm not going to help you and ask him if he could change his mind because I would like to live another few years." Kylo says while standing up.  
He's silent again for a couple of minutes, then he turns around and looks at you again. He's in your head. He always does this when you least expect it, and it makes you feel uncomfortable. You think of nothing, but you fail and with a blink you see Snoke in your memories.  
He then stops, goes out of your head and looks at you again without any emotions in his face.  
"Guess where meditating."he mumbles as he sits down. He doesn't say anything and you guess he's trying to be nice and try to calm you down. You sit aswell. 

After a few minutes of meditation and trying to forget your frustrations, there was a small knock on the door and you look up to see Mitaka standing there. He looks at you and then at Kylo, and by the looks of it it's the first time he sees Kylo without his mask because he is completely speechless. You cough and Mitaka looks at you again, and regains his composure. 

"Uhm, general Hux wanted me to tell you that they found the spy you-" and before Mitaka could finish you stand up and without changing out of your gym clothes you run to the conference room. On your way when you are running you almost bump into a few stormtrooper and almost trip over your own feet. When you arrive at the conference room you barge in without knocking and see Hux standing at the front of the table and a few other captains sitting around the table who in surprise snap their heads at you. Hux angrily looks at you. 

"What is the me-" he begins.  
"Is it true that you found the spy who know where Skywalker is?" You immediately interrupt him.  
One of his eyebrows flick up in irritation. "Yes, it is. There is a rumour that the spy is at a yearly gala organized by the First order that is happening in a month and that he is meeting with another man or woman to give them the information. We're planning to send some stormtrooper-" 

"Let me go, I know how he looks like." You interrupt him for the second time. The officers at the table look horrified that you don't let Hux finish. Hux sighs.

"The meeting is dismissed, my secretary thinks she knows better. My apologies for her." He looks at the other captains who stand up and walk out the door. Once the officers are out of sight he looks at you.  
"We were planning that we send stormtroopers to the ball in uniform, and when they see the spy they immediately have to arrest him. This isn't negotiable and I'm sticking to my plan." 

"Yeah but-" 

"What did i say?" 

"LISTEN TO ME MAN, I KNOW HOW HE LOOKS LIKE." You snap. You cringe at yourself and breath in and out.  
Hux looks suprised for a moment, but quickly composes himself. 

"I know how he looks like and how he acts. I also know for a fact that he doesn't know how I look because I was wearing that stupid helmet Snoke let me wear so I'm safe." Hux is staring at you. 

"No, my decision stands. You can think of another way to help in the mission, but I don't want to lose him again because of a stupid mistake you make." Hux says.  
You think to yourself. Another way to help? The only way you can think of is that you go to the ball and catch the spy. But hux wouldn't allow that. You sigh. 

"This is going to hurt my soul." You think to yourself. You stand straight and look Hux dead in the eyes.  
"Please General Hux, I really want to help and catch the spy. It's the only way I can redeem myself to Supreme leader Snoke." Oh it hurts.  
Hux is silent for a few minutes, probably surprised that you actually called him general for the first time. His face is blank and your nerves are high.  
He sighs. "Fine, but I'm going with you to keep an eye on you with Ren, I'm going to inform Snoke that you're going on a mission and that you also don't use the force."  
You smile. "Thanks man. I won't fuck up the mission." 

"What?" 

"Ugh, I won't mess up the mission, SIR." You say sarcastically. 

"Good. I will inform Snoke and Ren on the mission. I expect you to behave your best on the mission if that is even possible.''


	4. Take the shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux teaches you how to shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos omg. It was a though week and i didn't have the time to write anything, but when i wanted to write my laptop broke and i cried a little bit over that. But then i saw all the kudos and i also cried over that lmaoo  
> but i have a new laptop and everything is alright now!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter, i wanted to write this so accurate as possible so i had to do some research on wich blaster hux uses and how you need to stand to use a gun. i'm learning things. 
> 
> I hope you liked it:)

The next few weeks were spend in the conference room talking about the mission that will take place at the yearly gala and in Hux's office working the night away. It were long days of planning and navigating of how the mission could go if the spy actually showed up and what he was capapble of. and of course some of the generals started talking about how the First Order could get more money from other corporations or planets, wich didn't interest you in the slightest. at those moments you whised you could use the force to shut them up. It _also_ didn't help that Kylo was on a mission so you couldn't meditate to calm yourself down to sleep better or get your ass kicked by Kylo. The bags under your eyes got bigger and it took all of your power not to fall asleep in a meeting. If Hux or the other generals or captains noticed, they didn't show it. You only saw Phasma give you a knowing look when you almost had to yawn one time. 

You were glad she was also participating in these meetings full of bickering men, so you two could give each other a knowing look if a captain started talking again about some nonsense about how the First Order could get more assistance from other palnets that would also partecipate in the gala. She said she would also join you on the mission so you wouldn't be stuck alone with Kylo and Hux and you couldn't be happier that another woman would join you. You were sure you couldn't handle their constant bickering.

It was only today in the meeting when you perked up. It was the last meeting about the mission that would happen in two days and they were talking about how they could get more money from other corporations. You were staring at the wall behind Phasma when you heard something about weapons the First Order could get if more planets supported them.

Then it hit you.

* * *

''What do you _mean_ you never used a gun before?'' asked Hux when you two walk into his office. You told him after the meeting was over when you two were walking to his office.

''I don't know, it just never occured to me that it would be handy, and i never asked Snoke about it and he never asked me.'' you say when you sit down at your desk to work on the papers in front of you. It had doubled since you've been gone and you were staring daggers at the papers as if they would immediately disappear. Unfortunately for you they just laid there ont the table. You look at your datapad to see the time. it was only 20:00, that meant 3 hours of mindless working. You sigh.

Hux sits at his own desk.''And you're telling me now? The mission is in two days and i don't want to lose the spy just because you can't shoot him when he's running away.'' Hux looks at you pointedly.

You stare up from your work annoyed.''Oh i'm sorry, next time i'll let you read my mind before we go to another mission." you say annoyed." Besides do _you_ even know how to use a gun?''

''Yes i do.''

You say nothing at that, suprised. You didn't expect that honestly. You always thought when you saw him when he visited Snoke on the Supremacy that he was just a boring guy who couldn't even defend himself or even use a gun. Apparently you were wrong. 

Satisfied with himself that he got you silent, he went back to work. You two were silently working, except for the noise of rustling papers and beeping on the datapads. You couldn't concentrate after 2 hours, so you just stared blankly at the papers again, thinking. You didn't want to mess up the mission and let the spy get away simply because you couldn't use a gun. And using the force is also out of the question. It is possible that Kylo, Hux or Phasma could catch the spy, but you didn't want to risk it. So you had to ask.

''Can you teach me?'' you ask Hux, who now looks up from his work. 

''What?''

''Can you teach me how to use a gun?'' you ask again. 

Hux leans back in his chair and looks at you. 

"I heard you the first time, my answer is no. Ask Kylo, he'll be glad to help you."

You roll your eyes. ''You know he is on a mission and will be back tommorow. I don't think he is in the mood to help me when he is back, you know how he is." you say. 

Hux thinks for a minute. 'You're taking your lightsaber with you to the mission right? You can use that.''

''Oh yeah, because me throwing a lightsaber at a man who is running away will definitely stop him, great thinking man.'' you say sarcastically. ''Besides, i think Snoke would love to hear how i told him that you didn't want to teach me how to shoot a gun when we come back without the spy.'' you say grinning. If you involved Snoke in it, he would definitely help you. Hux would rather die than disrespect Snoke.

''So you're blackmailing me?''

''Oh yes i am.''

''I'm impressed.'' says Hux while he is looking at you. It was impossible to read his face, so you didn't know if he was actually impressed or just annoyed that you got him. You keep eye contact with him for a minute till he looks away with a sigh.''Fine, i'll teach you. But i'm only teaching you the basics and you only get one lesson.'' He checks his datapad while he stands up.'' We have an hour till our shift is over, so let's get this over with.'' he says while he walks to the door. You quickly stand up from your desk and follow him.

The walk was silent to the shooting ranges, and the few stormtroopers who passed you gave both of you a nod. When the two of you arrived at the shooting ranges, it was completely empty. Hux walks to the biggest closet in the room and opens it to reveal all the blasters. He looks at them for a moment and then grabs one smaller blaster and then walks to one of the shooting range and pushes on the button to reveal a target in the form of a human. You walk over to him at the range and look at the blaster. Hux hands it to you.

''This is a SE-44C blaster pistol. I grabbed this one because i use it myself.'' he says while he takes his jacket off to reveal his own blaster strapped in a holster by his side. He folds up his jacket and lays it on a chair. You notice that he looks a bit smaller without the coat. '' This pistol has a night vision scope, an encoded serial mark for security tracking, a modification for rapid fire and it will vibrate when it is low on ammo. The trigger is also coded with a fingerprint.'' Hux explains. ''Try shooting at the target.'' Hux says while he stands back.

You look at the blaster and then at the target. " _this shouldn't be so hard.''_ you think to yourself as you grab the blaster in your dominant hand and shoot. There was a bit of impact while you shot the target so you take a step back. You look up to see that you didn't hit the target at all. You sigh and turn around to look at Hux. He was watching the target intently and then he looks back at you.

''You're holding it wrong.'' Hux says while he walks over to you. ''Stand in the same positions you just stood in and take aim at the target.'' You do as you're told as Hux stands besides you and looks at your form.

''You're standing wrong too, and your aim is too low.''

You look at him annoyed. '' If you're so good at it then you do it.'' you say with a frustrated tone.

Hux looks at you and in a second he grabs his own blaster, looks at the target and shoots three times. You jump up in suprise and when you look at the target it is hit in the head, the hearth and one in the shoulder. You look at Hux who is walking to the range again and presses the button to reveal a new target and then he walks back to you. 

''Don't question my skill, do as i say. Stand in the same position.'' Hux says as he put his own blaster back in his holster.

You stand in the same position for the third time and take aim at the target. Hux walks behind you and grabs your dominant arm and you jump a little at the contact. Hux moves your arm up a bit and then he walks around you to grab your non dominant arm.

''Put your non dominant hand on your other hand.'' Hux says as he moves behind you again. ''Bend your knees a bit and go backwards with your dominant leg.'' 

You do as you're told again and you look back at the target.

''Shoot.'' 

You shoot again. This time there wasn't that much of an impact and as you look at the target you see that it was hit in the shoulder. You smile and you turn around to look at Hux who was standing by the chair. Hux says nothing as he walks to the range to push the button that switches the target. He then walks to you and grabs the blaster to put it back in the closet. He then walks back to the chair.

''Not bad for a first time. Take this lesson with you and use it well. It is enough for today.'' He says while he grabs his jacket off the chair and puts it on. As he walks away and reaches the door he turns around and looks you in the eyes. ''Now that you know how to use a gun, make sure not to miss the spy and shoot a random person. Then i can explain to Snoke it is your fault that we failed the mission when we come back without him.'' 

''If he runs in your direction i'll try not to miss.'' you say with a smirk.

Hux chuckles at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading:). if you have any tips i would love to see them.


	5. a real nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mission starts a day earlier and you don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter. I sure love procrastination lmao. hope you like this one.  
> English is my second language so this chapter was a real challenge to write, but i still was fun.  
> I want to write more backstory about the reader in the next chapter, so look forward to that.

_It's dark and cold. You're standing in the darkness and you don't know where you are and if you can move. The first movement you make is turning your head, and when nothing stopped you you decide to reach for your lightsaber, only to notice it isn't in it's holster where it should be. ''This is totally normal.'' you think to yourself as you try not to freak out. It's only when you start debating with yourself if you're dying or just hallucinating that a red dot shows up in the distance. noticing that you can't really do anything else you start walking to the dot, but you notice when you're walking that the dot remains the same distance as before. You start running, and you stop as you crash into a wall and fall on the ground. You quickly scribble up and you start to look around for the red dot again, only to notice that it's gone and you're engulfed in darkness again. You decide to start walking again, only the ground under you suddenly starts to move and you try not to lose your footing. The ground is moving up and you look up to see a bright light. When you're engulfed in the bright light, you notice that you're in an elevator. You see that the elevator has the same coulours as on Starkiller, so you calm down a litte. The elevator stops and the doors opens and you're pushed out into the darkness. You look around and see the red dot again, so you start walking towards it. This time it doesn't move and as you start walking closer you see two silhouettes. The red dot is on one of the silhouettes and as you walk closer, the red dot grows bigger and then there is a bright red flash._

* * *

You jolt awake. You look around and see that you're in your quarters and you try to calm yourself as you turn on your bedside lamp and look under your pillow to see your lightsaber. ''Only a nightmare.'' You think to yourself as you calm down. grab your datapad to see it's only 07:00. You sigh as you lay back on your bed. You have to be at Hux's office in 2 hours, so you could still sleep for another hour. You lay wide awake in your bed for half an our, so you decide to take a shower and get dressed in your First Order uniform. You walk out of your quarters at 8, so you decide to grab some food from the cafetaria and take that to Hux his office to eat and start working there before Hux joins you and start whining that you should not eat in his office and that you better not make a mess out of it. 

You walk in the cafetaria and see that there are more people already awake and eating in groups or alone. You grab a tray and put a plate on it and you walk to the food. The food on Starkiller wasn't the best because it almost always didn't have any taste or it was some indefinable food and as you're looking over the food you decide on what looked like a sandwich and some water and put it on your plate. You start to walk away to the exit when you hear a cough behind you, and as you turn around you see Mitaka as nervous as ever look at you. You completely turn around and you smile at him as you look him in the eyes and he calms downs a bit. 

''I-it's the first time i see you in here.'' he says. You smile at him.

''Yeah well, still got to eat sometimes.'' you joke and you see him visibly relax.

As he tries to talk again someone yells his name from across the cafetaria and the both of you and some other people who try to eat in peace early in the morning look at the girl wildly waving her arms at mitaka to join her at a table where she is sitting alone. Mitaka raises his arms and turns around to you. ''Want to sit with us? There is still room at the table.'' he asked with a nervous smile. You grab your datapad to look at the time and see that you still have less than an hour till your shift starts, so you nod at Mitaka and follow him. When you arrive at the table you see the girl smiling at the both of you as you and Mitaka sit down. She has bright blue eyes, short black hair and a contagious smile. The uniform she was wearing looked a bit like Mitaka's, so you guessed that she also was a lieutenant. 

The girl was the first to speak. ''You're the girl that works for general Hux right? I always see you coming in and out of his office with stacks of papers. How is it to work for our evil space pirate?" she asked with a grin. Mitaka immediately looks up from his plate.

''Lily, you know you shouldn't call him that! You know what happened last time you accidentaly said that to him. You worked your butt off that week!'' he says as he looks around as if general Hux would suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Lily laughs. ''Lighten up Mitaka, we're allowed to have fun in this place. Besides, i like living on the edge. I think she would agree with me.'' she laughed. 

You snort.''Yeah i do, i needed a new nickname for him. From now on i'll only refer him as that.'' you laugh as you look at Mitaka who looked like he was going to die any minute with the look on his face. You already liked her. The three of you started talking about your work and about their own work and lives. Mitaka and Lily knew eachother since they were little and they went to the academy together. Apparently Mitaka graduated top of his class, wich suprised you by the way how he always looked like he wanted to dissapear from the atmosphere. Lily graduated at the second place. It was refreshing to talk to them and you noticed that in your stay in Starkiller that you have not really talked to other people other than Phasma, Hux or Kylo. Sure you could keep a conversation with them, but they were always way too serious or busy. You decide that you should go to the cafetaria more often

The three of you continued talking when suddenly Lily looked behind you and waved excitedly again and you turn around and you see three stormtroopers looking your way. When they noticed the exciting waves from lily, two stormtroopers walked towards the table while the other one was still deiciding on the food.

''Hey guys, surviving the early shifts?'' Lily laughed. You heard one of the stormtroopers snort under his helmet, and as the two of them sat down they took off their helmets and two young faces appeared. They both put their helmets besides them. 

''Oh, i'm having the time of my life.'' said one of them. The guy has pale skin, hazel eyes and brown hair. He nudges the other stormtrooper who was already eating. ''I think FN-2187 would agree with me on this, Hux told him yesterday that from now on he has to clean Starkiller base.'' he laughs. The other guy you got to know as FN-2187 begrudgingly looks up from his food. He has dark skin, brown eyes and black hair.

''Please Slip, i'm just trying to eat in peace. I don't want to think about that right now.'' he says as he looks at his food again in mild interest. You see the guy named Slip twitch at the name.

''Slip?'' you ask and everyone at the table looks at you.

''It's how everyone calls him because he always falls behind on missions. His actual name is FN-2003.'' Mitaka says. 

''Yeah that's true unfortunately. i told everyone to stop calling me that but it didn't really help.'' FN-2003 laughs bitterly. ''And who are you?'' he asks.

''You don't recognize her? She works for Hux.'' Lily says while she stuffs her mouth with food and you immidiatley see both men sit as upright as possible. You look at Lily who rolls her eyes and sighs. ''Calm down the both of you, she isn't going to snitch on you, she's cool.''Lily says and both men look at Mitaka for confirmation, who only nods his head and you see them both relax a little bit about that.

You smile at them as you introduce yourself. ''I won't tell our space pirate anything.'' you wink and you hear Lily laugh and both stormtroopers laugh nervously. You want to ask FN-2003 on what mission ''Slip'' originated from, when suddenly another Stormtroopers appears from from your eyesight as he walks around the table and sits down next to Lily. The new guy looks at his food first and then to you and you see some acknowledgement.

''Arent you that bitch that follows Hux around?'' Is the first thing he says to you, and before you can say anything the three other men at the table immidiatley protest while Lily slaps his shoulder.

''You can't say that! What is wrong with you?'' Lily angrily asks while she keeps hitting his shoulders.

''That was really not necessary for anything." FN-2187 says while Slip agrees.

''What? it's the truth, i always see her following him around like a dog. I bet she sleeps around a lot to get a position like that.'' The new guy says while he looks you up and down. You see everyone at the table look at him in shock.

''Dude-'' Slip starts but you interrupt .

''What the hell man!'' you say as you shot up from your place in anger. The guy only laughs at your anger and If you could force choke him right then and there you would. He takes off his helmet laughing and you're met with a younger guy again. He has ginger hair just like Hux. ''figures'' you think. He has blue eyes, light skin and a remaining grin on his face. 

''See? when they get angry it is always the truth.'' He smirks at himself as he eats his food. He looks around the table to see everyone staring dagger at him. ''Oh come on, You women should learn how to take a joke.'' He smiles with a shit eating grin.

''Oh, do we now FN-2199?'' you heard a metallic voice behind you and as you look around to see Phasma. You turn around again and look at the guy to see that the grin disapeared from his face and that it's replaced with fear. You also notice that everyone at the table is absolutely silent and that the two stormtrooper sit as upright as possible again.

Phasma talks again.''I expected some more respect from you, FN-2199. Come to my office in half an hour sharp to talk about the consequences for your actions.'' she says. Phasma looks at you. ''Come with me, i have some thing to discuss with you.'' she says as she walks away. 

You turn around to give FN-2199 a shit eatingsmile and look at the rest and give them a nod and as you turn around you see Phasma already walking out of the cafetaria, so you run to quickly catch up with her. The walks was silent as you follow her to her office. when you arrive she turns on the lamps and walks to her desk and as she sits down she takes off her helmet and blue eyes meet yours.

You walk to the chair infront of the desk and sit down. ''I'm going to kill him.'' you start. Phasma looks at you and you see a look of conformity in her eyes.

''I get your anger. It's not the first time that he pulled a disrespectfull move like that. He will get a talk about it and i'll let him scrub every toilet on Starkiller so i hope he will actually learn his lesson after that.'' Phasma says. ''But i didn't take you to my office to talk about that. I took you here to talk about the mission.''

''What about it?'' you ask curious. Hearing that he was going to scrub every toilet made you happy, but it was instantly gone when you saw Phasma look at you with guilt on her face.

Phasma sighs.''I have some bad news unfortunatley, general Hux doesn't want to leave Starkiller alone without someone who can control the place while he's gone, so he ordered me to stay here. That means i won't be joining you on the mission.'' Phasma begins.'' Hux also got an order from Snoke to start the mission a day earlier, so you're leaving today. I don't know if Kylo's already informed.

You look at her in disbelief. ''So i'm stuck with two guys who constantly want to kill eachother? And one of the two that has just returned from a mission and can therefore be very tired and irritated? Oh, this is absolutley great.'' you say while rubbing your eyes. ''When are we leaving?'' you ask.

''In half an hour. General Hux ordered me to tell you as soon as possible. I think it's wise to grab your stuff and go to the bridge, they'll be waiting for you there.'' Phasma says and you took that as your que to leave Phasma's office and as you reach the door you hear Phasma cough and you look around. ''I'm really sorry i can't come with you. I'm sure you can survive this.'' she says. There is a sad smile on her face and you give her a reassuring smile. ''I'll try not to kill them.'' You say and she laughs a bit.

You walk out of her office and you walk your way to your quarter to grab your stuff. as you walk in you go to your room to grab your sleepwear, toiletries bag, a knive and your lightsaber and you looked around you to see if there was anything else you needed. When you couldn't see anything that was necessary for the mission, you began your way to the hangar. 

When you almost arrived, you smelled something burning, so you guessed that Kylo just returned and was told about the mission and was in a bad mood. You walk up the bridge to see that a control pannel next to the command shuttle was sliced in half and Kylo and an annoyed Hux standing beside it. ''Off to a great start.'' you think to yourself as you walk up to the ship. You notice Hux holding a bag, but you notice the underlying hate the two have for eachother more.

\- now calm down Ren, You can sleep on the ship.'' Hux says in an annoyed hush.

Kylo walks up close to Hux and points his lightsaber at him.''Does it look like i want to sleep on a moving ship? I'm not following your orders. I'm going to my quarters and we're going tomorrow.'' He says in a robotic voice and as he turns around, Hux quickly walks up to stand in front of him and gives him a stern glance, wich didn't intimidate kylo at all.

''These aren't my orders, they are Snoke's orders. i'm not as thrilled as you are that we are going a day earlier, but he has a feeling that we can catch the spy better this way. Do you really want to disobey his order, Ren?'' It wasn't a question and you knew that Hux got him with that. You see Kylo's chest move up and down as the two of them silently hold eye contact for what feels like forever, both already in a bad mood.

Your mood also worsened when the realisation that Phasma actually wasn't going to join you with these bickering men and that this mission was going to be a though one. 

_''Let's kill him.''_ you think and you see Kylo break eye contact to look behind Hux at you. 

_''Yeah, lets.''_ You hear Kylo's voice in your head, and you see Hux look behind him to see who Kylo had his eyes on now. Kylo then turns around and walks past Hux and you without another word, but you hear slashing again and you turn around to see another control pad sliced in half, and people scrambling out of the way. Kylo turns off his lightsaber and walked out of the bridge, so you guessed he was going to his quarters to also grab things for the mission. You turn around to look at Hux and you see the irritably in his eyes, and you smirk knowing that's it easier to piss him off now. You walk to him to say something, but he waves his hand dismissively . ''Just get on the ship.'' He says, but you keep smirking while you walk to him. ''And what if i don't want to?'' you ask and you only hear him groan as you walk past him to enter the ship and immediately throw your bag in a seat and sit beside it.

You're the only one in the ship besides the pilot, so you start negotiating with yourself if it's smart to take a nap in the early morning when you hear footsteps and you turn around to see both men finally walk inside the ship. Kylo immidiatley walks to his room, propably to sleep in a comfortable bed or to meditate, and you see Hux walk to the pilot shuttle and before he walks in he sets down a bag, and then he walks in and the door slides shut. You're on your own and you feel the command shuttle take off and the realization that Phasma actually isn't coming with you and that the mission is actually starting today hits you like a brick. What if you mess up? What if you don't catch the spy and you can never use the force again? Or maybe Snoke will just kill you if you show up with nothing. Or worse, you must remain Hux's secretary for the rest of your life. writing papers and making appointments while you rot away in his office. Snoke killing you didn't actually sound that bad. 

Suddenly there is a sting in your head, and you already know who it is.

_''Stop thinking, i'm trying to sleep.''_ You hear kylo's voice inside your head. You roll your eyes, but then you realize he can't see you.

_'_ _'Then stop reading my mind.''_ you think.

_''That's difficult when your thoughts are so loud.''_

_"Oh sorry your highness, I will think more softly."_ You think and you feel him leave your head.

With all these thoughts you decide to just take a nap to calm your nerves, so you lay down on the two seats and close your eyes, but sleep never came because as the ship suddenly jolts and you're thrown out of the uncomfortable seats and you fall on your back on the ground . ''Oh, this day is going to be so much fun.'' you sigh in self pitty as you stay on the ground. you don't having the energy to move anymore, so you just stare at the wall above you and start brooding about the mission again. You only stop when you hear a door open and hear movement besides you and you only move your head to see Kylo standing before you without his mask, and an irritated face staring at you. 

''Will you shut up if we're going to meditate, or do i have to hear everything?'' he says in an irritated tone. 

You sigh.''I'll think about it, besides i can't use the fo-'' 

''You know Snoke told you it's okay for training, so please shut up and follow my lead.'' 

You want to say something else, but without his mask you can see how tired he actually is so you close your mouth and give him a nod and you stand up from the ground to follow him to his room, but Kylo stays in his place and sits down in position without saying anything and closes his eyes. You don't question him and follow his lead and you two sit on a cold floor in comfortable silence for a few minutes, trying to clear your mind of the past week, but then you hear Kylo speak again in your head.

 _''Were going to try something else, concentrate on your frustration.''_

You frown. _''Why? You want me to shut up about the mission, right?''_ you question him. 

_''Yes, but since i've been gone for a week and i can feel your frustation and fear for the mission from here i wanted to try something else. So today i want you to concentrate on those negative emotions and let it consume you and you can use that as ruthless power.''_

_''Was i that loud?''_

_''You in fact were. Snoke never told me what he taught you, but i assume he didn't tell you anything about controlling your own thoughts and blocking others out.''_

True, he taught you basic things like lifting things and reading emotions and thoughts of others, but he was always busy and you were always set aside. _"Actually, he never did that, just the basics. I guess he didn't want someone he was training blocking him out, I guess.''_ You think and you feel Kylo leave your head and i'ts silent after that. You try to seek out your negative emotions again, but you couldn't concentrate anymore so you open your eyes and see Kylo looking at you.

"I can teach you, but you should never try it on Snoke. I tried it once, and he didn't like it one bit and i don't know what he will do with you if you actually try it. You've already pissed him off by losing the spy, and you're lucky that he let you live after that mistake. I don't think it's a good idea to piss him off by blocking him out of your thoughts and mess up a second time.'' Kylo says and you a pinch of actual worry on his face and you you make a mental note to never piss off Snoke again if the mission was a succes.

''Don't remind me, i'd like to live another few years.'' You sigh. ''Alright, please teach me then.'' you say eager to know more.

''Not now.'' Kylo sighs and closes his eyes again. ''I'll teach you when we get back from the mission. Now concentrate on your emotions again.'' 

You close your eyes as well and the two of you sit in complete silence again and you try to pinpoint your emotions. You think about the mission and Snoke and you try to let the thoughts about both things consume you, but your concentration is yet again broken by the ship suddenly jolting again and your body flies back a bit and you open one eye when a door slides open and you see Hux walking out of the pilot shuttle and he looks donw to his left and right and you see what looks like a frown on his face. His eyes then falls on the both of you on the ground and he rolls his eyes. 

''You know you can't use the force when you're on the mission. Supreme leader Snoke's orders.'' You hear Hux say and you inwardly roll your eyes.

''The mission hasn't officialy started yet, and it's okay when it's for training. Snoke's orders.'' You say and you hear Kylo chuckle and as you look at him you see your own bag and the bag Hux was holding earlier flying around him and you smirk as you continue meditating.

''Get out of my head, Ren.'' You hear Hux say and you open your eyes again to look at Kylo.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' You hear him say and you chuckle.

''Yes you do, now give me the bag.'' You hear Hux. When Kylo didn't say anything, Hux walked towards him and then you hear Kylo speak.

''Sure.''

You open your eyes again and see the bag shoot towards Hux and hitting it on his chest and you see him stumbling backwards and he quickly catches himself and stands straight. Your concentration is completely gone as you start laughing and you see a small smirk on Kylo's face as he opens his eyes to look at Hux, who looked completely done with the both of you.

''You didn't specify wich one.'' You hear kylo say and you keep laughing until your sides hurt. Through watering eyes you see Hux throw your bag on a seat and then he grabs his own and opens it and then grabs a small gun out of it and you try to stop laughing, but it keeps coming and it doesn't stop. ''Oh yeah, try shooting the both of us that will definitely help.'' You hear Kylo say and you finally calm down and you wipe your tears away as you stand up from the ground to sit on the seats and you look at the gun Hux is holding. 

''Are you done? I want to give you this before the mission starts.''

'For me? you shouldn't have.'' 

Hux rolls his eyes. ''I'm regretting it already, but you still need a gun and i forgot to actually give you one when I taught you yesterday. It's a smaller one and i think you can actually handle this one.''

''You taught her how to shoot a gun? What happened when i was gone?'' Kylo smirks and you hit his arm as you leave your seat to walk towards Hux to grab the gun. You look at it and then you point it at nowhere and then at Hux who doesn't move away and you questionably look at his unbothered face. ''There is a safety switch on it. It's an NN-14 blaster pistol and we took it from some rebel scum we killed and i decided to give it to you because it isn't such a difficult gun, you just need to shoot it.''

''No shit man.''

''Let me finish, i'm giving you this one and you can keep it. I also have something else for you.'' he says as he grabs the bag and gives it to you and you look in it to find something silky in it.

''Clothes? I have enough.'' 

Hux rolls his eyes. "It's a dress. Do you really think you're going to the gala dressed like that?" Hux pointedly looks at your First Order uniform.

''I was hoping i could.'' You say as you look up at Hux and he stares at you and you laugh inwardly at yourself how easy it is to piss him off. You reach inside to grab the dress out of the bag, but a gloved hand grabs your wrist to stop you and you jump at the sudden contact. ''Don't take it out yet. It's a dress from Snoke, and i don't want you to ruin it before we arrive. You can put it on tommorrow.'' Hux say as he lets your wrist go and he turns around to walk back to the pilot shuttle. 

You frown. ''From Snoke?.'' You ask and there's an image about Snoke going to the store to put on dresses in your head, and you hear Kylo snicker and you also chuckle at the idea. You sit back down in your seat and inspect the new gun. It wasn't that heavy and you were sure that you could handle this one.

Hux must have hear the two of you chuckle as he turns around. ''Yes from Snoke. He wanted to make sure that the mission goes well, so he asked me to choose a dress and give it to you.'' 

You quickly look his way, suprised. "You... you chose a dress for me? Where was I at that time? And why didn't he inform _me?_ The person that has to actually wear it?'' You were confused as to why Snoke asked _Hux_ out of all people to chose a dress for you.

Hux stood a bit more rigid, as if he was uncomfortable.''Snoke asked me a week before if i could help him with it, and i honestly didn't think about asking you what you like, because it's a waste of time and i know that you would disagree with anything. All i'm asking is that you wear the dress and that you don't ruin it in any shape or form, so we can give it back whole. This is non-negotiable, so please drop it if you if you disagree.'' Hux says.

You huff. ''Fine, but the dress better be pretty.'' you say as you grab the bag and throw the blaster inside it, not caring about the dress and you look at Hux who turns around again and touches the button that opens the pilot shuttle and before he walks in, he looks at you and Kylo for the last time.''Also, _please_ don't embarrass me or be disrespectfull tommorrow at the gala. I know it's a mission, but there are _also_ important people there and i don't want to see anything flying when i'm talking to someone or see anything or anyone cut in half. That means the both of you.'' 

''When are we ever disrespectfull?'' You ask and kylo hums in agreement and Hux looks at the both of you with deadpan eyes.

''I'm not going to answer that. We'll be arriving in ten minutes, so prepare yourself and don't do or say anything stupid to anyone.'' Hux says as he walks inside the pilot shutle and the door closes behind him.

You look at Kylo, who sighs and gets up from the ground and without another word walks to his room and you're alone again. You hoped that the ten minutes could go faster so that the mission could start and that you could go back to the Supremarcy again and never have to be Hux's secretary again. With those thoughts you were sure nothing could go wrong as you waited till the ship arrived and touched the ground.

You sigh.

Let the mission begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be more fun stuff in the next chapter. *hint* *hint*


	6. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a strange request and Kylo is a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. I had some mental health problems, and i didn't have the energy to write anything. I feel slightly better now and i wanted to write more for this chapter, but i'm so tired that nothing is comming out of my head lol.  
> i really hope you like this chapter :)

Waiting for the command shuttle to land, you were busy mindlessly staring at a wall when the doors from Kylo's room opened again and he walks out with a spring in his steps, and you swear it looked like he was stopping himself from smiling as he made his way towards you and sat across from you.

''What are you so giddy about?'' You asked, raising your eyebrow. It's not often that you see him like this, and it felt weird.

''Oh nothing, you'll see later.'' is all he says and you look at him in question, but there is no explanation as he puts on his mask, so you sigh as you continue your staring battle with the wall. The two of you sit in silence for a while, when the pilot shuttle slides open and from the corner of your eye you see Hux walking in, his eyes glued on his datapad and a scowl on his face. He looks up from his datapad and his eye twitches in irritation as he looks at Kylo, and then his eyes glance to you and irritation changes to what seems like nervousness and it looks like he wants to say something to you, but then he looks at Kylo and thinks better of it as he also takes a seat. 

The ship shakes as it lands, and when the ramp is being lowered you grab your bags to make your way to the exit, but suddenly you can't move, and you already know the reason as you see Kylo walk past you, hand stretched out.

''I believe the general has something to ask you.'' Is all he says and he releases you from his force hold. He makes his way out of the ship, his cape flowing behind him, and you turn around to look at Hux, who's starring daggers at the leaving man, and then green eyes move to yours and his posture goes rigid as he puts his hands behind his back. 

Nervous eyes bore into yours.''I need your assistance.'' 

''With what?'' You ask as you put your bags down and cross your arms. He looks uncharacteristically nervous that it puts you off in some way.

''You know that there are important people comming to this event.'' he states, matter of factly.

You roll your eyes.''Yes, you told me on numerous occasions.'' Hearing noises from out of the ship made you curious how it looked outside and you wanted to see it as quick as possible, so you impatiently look at Hux.

Hux sighs. ''This is about that.'' he begins.'' The important people aren't only the other generals or captains of the First Order, i'm also talking about senators and important noblemen from neutral planets comming to this event to talk about supporting the First Order and getting more protection. Apart from that, these nobleman are also searching for suitable men to marry their daughters.'' He stops talking and it looks like it pains him to say the next part as he continues. ''Since this is a mission, i don't want to get too distracted from the goal to catch the spy, so my request is that you pose as my fiancee throughout the mission so i don't get too preoccupied with noblemen asking me to marry their daughter.'' He finishes, and you are so caught off guard at the request that you gape at him and your curiosity to the outside is completely gone as you try to process what he just said. Hux takes your silence in to explain further. ''It's only for tomorrow. My plan is that i introduce you to them and after that you can walk around to search for the spy without any interruptions. I will also keep an eye out for him.'' 

You break eye contact and stare at the ground, irked at the sudden request and groan as you try to find your words.''I...you...what is... what.'' You exclaim as you rub your eyes. This isn't your day. ''Why are you asking me this so last minute? You had the whole time to ask me yesterday and today. Or last week.'' you ask after a moment of silence.

''It struck my mind when i had to decide on your dress last week and i didn't have the time to propose it to you this week, because you know how much preperation and work we had and it struck my mind again when were departing and i wanted to wait till we almost arrived as i was sure if i told you when i gave you the dress, you would throw me out of the ship.''

You give a slight nod, still thinking about throwing him out and just fly back to Starkiller and resume there your whole life. 

''Do i have to talk to these people?''

''No,i will do all the talking. I don't trust your mouth around these people.''

You ignore the last part, not in the mood to argue as more questions pop in your head. ''Who already knows?'' Is there a ring?''

''I have not told anybody else so you're safe to say no. As for the ring, it's in the bag with your dress.''

''So that's why you didn't want me to grab the dress out of the bag?''

''Precisely, it suprised me that Ren didn't force you to take it out. I assume he already knows, because he has been in my head the whole flight.'' Hux says while rolling his eyes.

''I think he does.'' You say quietly and look away from him to stare at the ground, thinking. This could come in handy indeed. you could safely walk around the gala without unnecessary advances from other men that would lead them lying on the ground or with a broken body part. But it also meant that you had to socialize and have less time to walk around to search for the spy.''If i say no, would there be a problem?'' you asked and he considers you for a second. 

''It won't be a problem, but i think it would be in our favour and there won't be that many people in our vision.''

He got a point with that, but you still weren't sure about ths whole idea. ''I'll think about it.'' you say and you see a look of suprise in Hux's face, and you guessed he expected you to immediately reject his request. You see him visibly relax as het puts his hand at his sides.

''Excellent. I assume you want to check on the building if you can find anything regarding the whereabouts from the spy?'' He asks and you nod.'' Alright, after that i want you to come to my room so i can explain you more details. I think it's wise to get moving then because i assume Ren is waiting for us, and i don't want to him to burn the place down.'' Hux says and you chuckle as you made your way to the ramp.

You were welcomed with water on you head when you walked out and you were confused why the ship was wet and you tried not to slip on the ramp as you made your way down and when you were sure you were completely down you looked around as your eyes adjusted and you stopped in your tracks when you realized you weren't on a ship like you assumed, but on actual land for the first time in what seemed like years. Sure you set foot one time outside Starkiller, but that felt more like a ship than an actual planet. You got a sudden feeling of deja-vu as you looked around the rainy planet.

''Where are we again?'' you ask as you looked around, breathing in the fresh air and shiver as rain continues to fall.

''In Pillio. Did you even pay attention in the meetings about the mission? I've said the name multiple times.'' Hux adjusts his greatcoat as he walks past you with big strides and without any care how the planet looked and you quickly catch up with Hux to walk beside him and look infront of you and saw the building where the Gala and you weren't sure if you could even find the spy in that place. The golden building is three stories high, absolutely massive and surrounded by rocks and water. You could only see mountains and water from where you where walking, so if the spy wanted to leave quickly, he either had a ship or he should be a amazing swimmer. You slowly took in how the planet looked. The surface was littered with rocks and plant like formations sticking out the ground and there were also puddles in all shapes you tried not to step in as you were walking. There were more ships arriving and people walking towards the building and infront of you.

''Yes i did, but i thought we would be in a ship, not an actual planet.'' You say as you look around and see the amount of people walking inside. You feel anxiety creeping in when you see the amount of people walking inside, and you wouldn't even know how to start you investigation to find the spy in a building this big. ''Why do you assume i didn't even pay attention?''

''Because i recall you either yawning or staring at a wall while i or another person was talking.'' Hux says pointedly while side glancing you.

Caught. ''If the meetings weren't so borin-'' You start but your words were cut off as you hit one of the rocks laying around and you yelped and tripped, still holding your bags in two hand so you couldn't stop yourself, into a stranger's back and both of you fall onto the ground and you on top of the person. You notice that you luckily just missed a big puddle as you quickly scramble off the person and onto your back as you looked around you to notice people side glancing the scene that just played out as they quickly walk past you to go inside the buidling. You look at Hux who is pinching between his eyes, trying not to get a headache but failing miserably, and you roll your eyes at him as you move to sit on your bottom and your head quickly snaps towards the person you bumped into, who was already standing up and reached down to grab your hand and pull you up and he also grabbed your bags and put them beside you. 

As he stands before you you see that his shirt was completely dirty because of you, so you quickly start dusting him off. ''I'm so, so sorry, there was a rock and i- '' You begin and the two of you look into his eyes, and your eyes widen and your face goes white in horror as your eyes meet the blue eyes of the only person that you wanted to catch on the first day of the mission. You completely shut up and stop dusting the spy off, your hand remaining on his chest and you only starring at him in shock.

The spy just laughs at you. "It's okay, i'm perfectly fine. "He smiles and you were glad he didn't actually recognize you, but your mind still goes a mile per minute. What will you do? Your weapons are in one of your bags next to you and you couldn't just bend down without saying something and suddenly grab your lightsaber or knife. Or you could just shoot him. It was also possible to tackle him and knock him out and drag him to the ship. You're standing completely still, and the spy grabs your hand from his chest, concern on his face. ''What's wrong? Did you hit your head?'' He asks as he steps closer into your personal space and puts his hand on your head and you clench your other hand, ready to hit him, but before you could do anything, a gloved hand grips the back of your arm. 

''I apologize about my secretary, she can be clumsy sometimes.'' Hux says as he stands besides you, towering over the spy and the spy breaks eye contact with you to look at Hux, and the guy only gives him a nod.

''Don't worry about it.''The spy looks behind him, and he suddenly looks in a hurry.''Someone is expecting me so i need to go. You should check on her though, i think she hit her head.'' The spy says as he gives you one last look and turns around to walk to the buidling, ready to disappear into the crowd. You snap out of it and crouch down to grab any of your weapons, but Hux holds his grip almost painfully on your arm and your eyes dart to him.

''Let me go.''

''Not here.'' He says under his breath as his eyes scan the area of people walking by.

You try to get out of Hux's grip as you look out at the crowd and catch a small glimpse of the spy. ''But he's right there, i can still get him.'' You reply as you look back at Hux.

Stern eyes dart to yours.''No, there are too many important people here and i don't want anyone talking about the mission. Have patience.'' The two of you keep staring at eachother, neither backing down. You are the first one to look away as you look back and see that he has disappeared in the mass of people. You give a small nod, and Hux releases your arm and continues his way to the building, and you sigh in frustration as you grab your bags and follow him. Maybe you can still catch him once your inside, he couldn't be far off.

But the spy was nowhere to be seen once you stepped inside, only servants hurriedly walking around making last minute preperations for tomorrow and walking other guests to their rooms while holding their bags. Hux walked towards the line were people were waiting for a servant to help them and you follow him as you look your eyes out at the colourful scenery of the place. The colours in the building were completely different from the gloomy colours in Starkiller Base and the Supremacy , as you were engulfed by golden and softer colours and paintings on the ceiling with a big chandelier hanging from it. Big pillars were holding up the building and there was a large staircase that at the end splits both ways going to different parts of the building. You look around to take everything in and your eyes fall on Kylo, who looked extremely out of place in this colorful location, leaning against a wall, and you assumed he was bored out of his mind. He becomes aware of your stare and you feel a slight sting in your head as he enters your mind.

_''The two of you took way too long.''_

_''Yeah well, i was a bit distracted by some things. Did you by any chance see the spy walk by?''_

_''You saw the spy and didn't catch him? Why?''_

You nod your head to Hux. _''Because someone stopped me before i could do anything.''_ You sighed and notice he isn't holding his bag. _''Where is your bag?''_ You ask while turning around and walking forward in line as servants lead guests to their rooms. 

_''Oh, i already checked in.''_

_''Then why aren't you in your room then?''_

_''I have a nice suprise for the general.''_

You raise your eyebrows in question, curiousity flowing through you. _''What suprise?''_ But you don't get an answer as he leaves your head as a servant walks up to the both of you with a big smile on his face. 

''Ah, if it isn't the happy couple. Congratulations on the engagement. We took care of the seperate room as your companion requested and gave you one of the best room we have in the building, we can lead you to your room when the two of you are ready.'' His smile remains and you stare at him in shock 

''Son of a bitch.'' Hux whispers under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. if you have any writing tips, i would love to see them.


End file.
